Rendição
by Piketuxa
Summary: Eles estavam acostumados ao modo de vida daqueles dois, que viviam sempre em pé de guerra. Era visível o quanto um odiava o outro, mas, como dizem: "as aparências enganam". Apenas os dois eram capazes de saber o que sentiam, e apenas a eles importava o que acontecia quando estavam sozinhos, entre quatro paredes, principalmente no quarto de Shizuo...


**Rendição**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Lá estavam aqueles dois mais uma vez naquela cansativa e frustrante brincadeira de cão e gato. E eles representavam os papéis muito bem. Izaya, com seus cabelos negros e movimentos precisos desviava com precisão de seu perseguidor, como um felino travesso. Já Shizuo se parecia com um cão grande, de pelo castanho-claro e bravo, que late e persegue quem quer que lhe apareça na frente. Incomum e rotineiro, todos até já estavam acostumados com o comportamento dos dois.

— Izaya! — gritou o loiro irritado, correndo atrás do outro com um poste em mãos. O Orihara ria, desviando de pessoas e entrado em ruas, se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Aquela era a relação deles: incomum, complicada, risível. Quem em Ikebukuro não sabia daquela briga dos dois? Apenas alguns sabiam os verdadeiros motivos – alegados pelo Heijiwara –, mas havia dúvidas se eram realmente verdadeiros.

Gritos estéricos, gargalhadas gostosas, pessoas assustadas, objetos perigosos voando pelos ares, dois jovens cruzando, cortando e bagunçando aquela agitada e popular cidade.

Mikado puxou Anri quando viu a máquina de refrigerante vindo na direção deles, Masaomi riu, se divertindo ao dizer que os dois pombinhos se preocupavam um com o outro porque se amavam, deixando-os corados e gagos.

Celty, que estava de passagem por ali, balançou a cabeça negativamente para os dois bobões, abaixando o corpo quando um poste de sinalização voou em sua direção, resmungando que aquilo poderia machucar alguém – melhor: escrevendo em seu celular tudo o que queria dizer.

Mas os dois estavam tão ocupados que foi em vão. Eles correram horas e horas a fio, no céu o sol começava a sumir.

Aquilo era cansativo e chato, com certeza havia algo melhor para eles fazerem. Bem, de fato, havia, mas era tão automático para os ex-colegas de escola viverem daquele modo que virara clichê.

Quando Izaya entrou em uma viela, desviando por pouco de uma lata de lixo, com o outro muito perto de si, estava cavando sua própria cova. Havia no local um camburão, e olhando para trás, o informante não viu o automóvel. Foi impossível desviar, e a pancada foi certeira. Seu corpo foi jogado para trás e sua cabeça girou.

O rapaz praguejou pelo objeto no caminho, mas engoliu em seco quando uma presença sinistra estava ali, e a sombra de alguém com as mãos nos bolsos impediu que a luz de um poste chegasse até seu rosto.

_Game over_, Izaya havia descuidado e pagaria por seu erro.

— Pulga maldita, agora você não tem para onde correr — ameaçou Shizuo, sorrindo de lado ao ver como o outro lhe olhava.

— Você está muito confiante, Shizu-chan, eu posso ter uma carta na manga — retrucou sorrindo simpático, aquele sorriso falso que muito irritava o loiro.

Jogando o palito que estava em sua boca no chão, o Heijiwara avançou na direção do moreno sem qualquer hesitação, direcionando sua mão ao pescoço fino e longo.

Iria estrangulá-lo, é claro que iria! Fazia muito tempo que desejava torcer o pescoço daquela Pulga e não deixaria sua oportunidade de ouro passar. Izaya havia lhe causado muitos problemas e desgostos, era hora de fazê-lo pagar por seus atos impensados.

E teria o pego e o estrangulado com todas as suas inumanas forças se, quando, muito perto de completar seu intento, sentiu o metal frio e pontiagudo entrando em seu braço e parou, vendo que o Orihara havia lhe perfurado o braço com algo e se afastava, se arrastando no chão, de costas.

Maldito, mil vezes maldito! Como ele ousava lhe machucar daquela forma? Estragar a roupa que seu irmão havia lhe dado? Arrancar sangue dele? Trincando os dentes, Shizuo ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver o moreno se levantar e começar a fugir, mas conseguiu segurá-lo pelo braço.

Puxou-o para trás, fazendo o moreno cambalear e virar a tempo de desviar do soco que lhe seria desferido no rosto. Segurando um braço de Izaya, Shizuo o limitara os movimentos. Com a outra mão preparava-se para socá-lo, mas o outro era escorregadio, parecia feito de sabão, e conseguia desviar com facilidade de seus socos.

O jogo dos dois de tentar socar e fugir chegou ao seu estágio limite quando, engolindo em seco, Izaya sentiu a parede às suas costas. Era seu fim, sabia disso. Apanharia do outro todos os anos que vivera fugindo e um pouco mais, isso se, no fim, não morresse.

O punho ergueu, o rosto contorcido em fúria, tudo indicava que Shizuo não teria piedade. Suspirou, fechando os olhos, esperando o soco que sabia que viria, mas que, lá no fundo, queria que não viesse.

Logo, a dor no rosto, o gosto do metal na boca, o impacto contra a parede e uma tontura forte o suficiente para lhe derrubar fizeram com que Izaya soubesse: perderia a consciência antes de pensar em mais qualquer coisa…

Depois de desferir inúmeros socos no rapaz, em seu estômago, braços, ombros e vários outros lugares, Shizuo estranhou. Izaya não correspondia aos seus gestos, não fugia de seus socos nem tentava se esquivar. Parando para prestar atenção, na realidade, o rapaz estava totalmente entregue a si e, no fundo, sentiu o pânico lhe tomar.

Ameaçou soltá-lo, e foi com incerteza que segurou-o logo em seguida com um braço seu, encostando o corpo com vários hematomas e ensanguentado em seu corpo, sentindo a respiração calma dele, estranha para alguém que deveria estar cheio de adrenalina no corpo, como ele mesmo.

Suspirou, procurando paciência e tentando acalmar seus nervos, que faziam seu corpo chacoalhar em agonia. Quando se viu livre das sensações, observou o rival melhor para confirmar suas suspeitas: a Pulga estava desmaiada em seus braços.

Riu seco, sorrindo de lado com escárnio. Não imaginava que o informante fosse tão fraco ao ponto de não aguentar cinco minutos de surra. O entendimento de que era por tal motivo que ele fugia de si com tanto afinco o fez balançar a cabeça em divertimento.

Bem, não era da sua conta. Já havia surrado o outro e estava, por hora, satisfeito – contudo sabia que tal satisfação logo acabaria. Pensando daquele modo, soltou Izaya, empurrando-o contra a parede e vendo o corpo sem movimentos escorregar ao chão, ficando lá. Virou-se, depositando as mãos nos bolsos e caminhando para a saída da viela, parou pegando o óculos pendurado em sua blusa.

Vestindo-o, fitou os dois lados da rua e o céu, suspirou, olhou para o chão, virou o rosto para trás. Queria seguir em frente, ir embora e deixar aquele maldito ali, mas não conseguiu. Se amaldiçoando mentalmente, voltou para perto de Izaya, pegando-o delicadamente no colo e rumando para fora do local pelo outro lado, indo na direção de seu apartamento.

O apartamento não era muito longe dali, e teve que confessar para si mesmo que o rapaz em seus braços era inesperadamente leve. Mesmo que fosse absurdamente forte para carregá-lo livremente, Izaya pesava muito pouco, apesar de ser meio óbvio em sua aparência: o rapaz era baixo e magro.

Era estranho ter que reconhecer que, apesar de tudo, prestava atenção naquela Pulga maldita. Ao chegar na escadaria para o andar de sua casa arrumou-o em seus braços, descansando a cabeça dele em seu ombro e encolhendo o corpo contra o seu, subindo com calma e cuidado. Abriu a fechadura com certa dificuldade e empurrou a porta com o ombro, fechando com um chute moderado ao entrar.

Seus sapatos foram chutados para algum canto, bagunçando o lugar impecavelmente arrumado, o que era surpreendente. Andou pelo corredor até o único quarto da casa e, com hesitação deitou o outro na cama, dando-lhe as costas para começar a retirar suas roupas, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Por que diabos havia levado Izaya até seu apartamento? O rapaz merecia a surra que levou, e era azar dele se não tinha forças para apanhar e se manter são. Franziu o cenho, lembrando que havia batido no mais novo algum tempo atrás e que, apesar dele ter ficado realmente machucado, não havia desmaiado ou fraquejado, sorrindo, no fim, com escárnio para seu agressor. Estava explícita sua diversão.

Então, por que demônios daquela vez ele havia perdido a consciência? Shizuo não gostava da preocupação que sentia pelo outro, que nada merecia se não seus punhos a machucá-lo.

Praguejando, retirou as meias e a calça, ficando apenas com a cueca branca e colada ao corpo – o resto das roupas já haviam sido jogadas em cima da cômoda.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, retirando o óculos e acendendo um cigarro. Tragou, assoprando levemente pelos lábios, depois, crispando-os, segurou o cigarro com força. A segunda tragada foi profunda, e a fumaça solta pelo nariz com fúria. Estava confuso, odiava aquilo.

— Shizu-chan? — a voz suave chamou-o, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha que eriçou todos os pelos de seu corpo. — Fumar não é algo muito saudável, você sabe disso… — o comentário vago não denotava implicância ou zombaria, parece apenas… um comentário.

— Falando em coisas não saudáveis, você é a primeira da minha lista… — replicou de costas para o outro, mas sentindo os olhos penetrantes em cima de si.

— Está se despindo para mim? — questionou o moreno rindo, irritando Shizuo, que virando, se aproximou da cama com passos firmes.

— Você é o intruso por aqui — começou o Heijiwara dando de ombros, apontando com a mão o quarto —, não eu.

E como se só agora prestando atenção onde estava, Izaya observou tudo ao seu redor. As paredes brancas e limpas e os móveis simples deixavam claro que aquele era o quarto do outro, sempre muito simples e organizado, embora houvesse algumas coisas fora de lugar.

Depois de observar tudo, seus olhos se focaram na figura parada majestosamente ao lado da cama, fumando um cigarro distraidamente, nem notando os olhos vermelhos a analisar o corpo exposto.

Estava um pouco incrédulo sobre o fato do outro ter lhe ajudado, auxiliado. Sabia que havia perdido os sentidos, infelizmente dizendo. Esteve ocupado nos últimos dias e mal se alimentara, com o impacto de sua cabeça contra a parede e a surra que Shizuo lhe dera fora meio óbvio que não fosse aguentar, lamentou sua fraqueza.

Sentia a bochecha esquerda arder, e, erguendo a mão, tocou-a, fechando os olhos por causa da dor. Conseguia sentir a textura do sangue em sua pele, e sorriu para si mesmo com sarcasmo, havia vacilado e pagara por isso.

Terminando seu cigarro, Shizuo colocou o que restou no cinzeiro, voltando sua atenção para o rapaz em sua cama. Se abaixando na direção dele, puxou-lhe a coberta, vendo que Izaya nada fazia. Ele parecia perdido, encarando-o como se não acreditasse em nada daquilo que acontecia.

Levou suas mãos à blusa de frio dele e abriu o zíper, puxando-o para baixo. Depois, incitou tirá-la, passando as mangas pelos braços finos até que a peça estivesse em suas mãos, jogou em um canto qualquer, indiferente.

A camiseta preta recebeu o mesmo destino, e Izaya só protestou quando sentiu as mãos rápidas abrindo seu cinto.

— Ei ei, o que pretende fazer? — perguntou em voz de zombaria. — Vai abusar de alguém que acabou de se recuperar de um desmaio? — ele não conseguia não irritar o outro.

Empurrando-o pelo ombro, Shizuo fê-lo cair na cama e segurou as calças com rapidez, puxando-as pelas pernas dele em um único puxão. Franziu o cenho quando viu as bochechas do informante ficarem com uma coloração clara de vermelho, ele estava com vergonha?

— Ei, não finja que não me ouve! — protestou Izaya crispando os lábios. — Eu sou capaz de me despir sozinho! Aliás, o que pretende fazer comigo? Me espancar nu? — questionou, mas, desta vez, havia certo desespero em suas palavras ariscas.

— Eu vou lhe dar um banho — o tom sereno e direto do loiro deixou o outro sem palavras, imóvel. Quando Shizuo pegou-o nos braços, erguendo-o e caminhando até o banheiro, protestou:

— Eu não sou uma criança!

— Estou vendo, então fique quieto ou irei me irritar e aí já viu. Não vou hesitar em, desta vez, dar-lhe umas boas palmadas na bunda! — ameaçou o loiro sem sequer encará-lo.

Embasbacado, Izaya se manteve quieto. Céus, nunca imaginara um dia ouvir aquilo do outro! E o pior é que o arrepio que passara pelo seu corpo era de expectativa de que ele fizesse aquilo e não de medo, como normalmente deveria acontecer com pessoas normais.

Mas Izaya não era normal, Shizuo também não, e muito menos aquela estranha e sufocante situação era algo clichê. Talvez por isso que seu corpo tremia em antecipação ao porvir.

O jato de água quente que repentinamente veio sobre si lhe deixou zonzo, e Izaya precisou se apoiar nos azulejos gelados para não cair. O banheiro não era muito grande: dentro do box cabia ele e Shizuo e sobrava pouco espaço para se movimentarem, e era o que acontecia naquele momento.

Aquele banheiro era muito pequeno para os dois.

Descendo as mãos pelas cinturas do mais novo, o Heijiwara se pôs a retirar a última peça de roupa que o informante ainda vestia, deixando-o, de certo modo, alarmado. Sentir o corpo de Shizuo tão perto do seu, as mãos passando deliberadamente por seu corpo, deixavam-no perdido.

Engoliu em seco, tentando manter o controle quando o mais velho se afastou, pegando o sabonete e jogando a cueca negra em algum canto, molhada. Os dedos longos e experientes correram pelas costas de Izaya juntos ao sabonete, e o arrepio que o fez sentir frio nada tinha a ver com o ambiente quente que a água criava.

Quando o toque suave passou sobre uma de suas atuais feridas, o rapaz gemeu de dor. Um som estranho, como um rosnado contido, saiu dos lábios de Shizuo e ele aproximou perigosamente os corpos, apoiando o corpo em um braço, ao lado de Izaya, enquanto enlaçava-lhe a cintura, ensaboando o local.

O Orihara abaixou os olhos, fitando o chão ao morder os lábios, tentando se conter. Precisava manter a calma, e foi por isso que respirou fundo e expirou, apertando as mãos na parede, tentando não transparecer ao outro seu desconforto e o pior: deixar transparecer que estava ficando excitado.

Fechou os olhos, se amaldiçoando. Contou até mil, desejou a morte de meio mundo, xingou Deus e o mundo, mas, quando sentiu algo duro encostar em si, roçando levemente, precisou suspirar, trincando os dentes.

— Izaya maldito… — sussurrou Shizuo enquanto beijava a espinha do informante, deixando-o definitivamente excitado.

Era demais para o rapaz continuar se segurando e, quando viu, estava gemendo de prazer, sentindo as mãos do loiro prendendo-o contra seu corpo e a parede. De repente a água parou de escorreu sobre seu corpo, e foi surpreendido quando Shizuo o pegou no colo, do modo como estava, e saiu do banheiro, rumando ao quarto e deitando Izaya sem muito cuidado.

Riu, havia como esperar delicadeza de seu Shizu-chan? Era tolo se esperasse. O moço não possuía qualquer sentimento humano óbvio, mas Izaya amava-o por causa disso: era diferente e entretinha-o.

Quando Shizuo deitou sobre si, beijando-lhe os lábios com ansiedade e força, deslizando as mãos exigentes por seu corpo, Izaya suspirou de êxtase. Sabia que não havia para onde correr, não havia para onde o Heijiwara correr, seria seu, nem que precisasse matá-lo para tê-lo.

Desceu suas mãos pelo peito exposto, subindo do cós da cueca branca ensopada ao ombro, enfiando suas mãos nos fios loiros e aprofundando o beijo, puxando o corpo maior para si, distribuindo beijos excitantes no queixo e pescoço de Shizuo enquanto sentia-o deslizar a mão por seu abdômen.

Aonde a mão pecaminosa ia? Izaya não sabia e nem queria saber, o que lhe importava era o fato de que o outro lhe desejava tão ardentemente quanto ele o desejava.

Quando a boca do loiro desceu para seu mamilo, lambendo-o languidamente antes de pô-lo na boca, sugando e mordendo, Izaya não conseguiu evitar que um gemido longo escapasse de sua boca. Sentiu a excitação de Shizuo tocando-lhe as coxas e, sorrindo malicioso, desceu as mãos para a evidente ereção sob a cueca meia transparente pela água.

— Shizu-chan — gemeu sensualmente e rouco quando o rapaz apertou o outro mamilo entre seus dedos, continuando as carícias no mamilo entre seus lábios.

De repente tudo aquilo pareceu surreal demais, e a dor em seu falo abandonado fez Izaya gemer de irritação. Tudo aquilo parecia muito para sua mente, e ergueu as mãos para empurrar Shizuo para longe de si, mas foi surpreendido por ele.

Abandonando seu mamilo, o _barman_ subiu os lábios para seu pescoço, marcando-o com força no local, variando entre morder e chupar, com a clara intenção de deixar a marca visível a todos.

Mas o cúmulo foi quando as mãos hábeis tocaram de leve seu membro teso, fazendo o informante abrir os lábios, mas nada saia. O toque de cima a baixo era suave e excitante, em uma longa e torturante masturbação. Quando Izaya pensou que ele iria aumentar a velocidade nada veio, e praguejando iria brigar com ele, mas foi surpreendido.

Algo duro e macio tocou seu falo e a mão macia envolveu os dois membros sexuais, movimentando-se de modo rápido e excitante, fazendo o mais novo franzir o cenho ao separar os lábios e buscar ar, mas teve sua boca tampada pela de Shizuo.

Céus, aquilo sim era bom! Já até sentia o pré-gozo sair, deixando o deslizar mais fácil e, com o tempo, a mão ganhava mais velocidade.

— Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… Isso é… delicioso… Oh… — Izaya não conseguia se conter, e a cada gemido ou suspiro que dava ouvia o som rouco da voz grossa lhe amaldiçoando, isso quando o outro não mordia-lhe para extravasar. O pescoço, os ombros, o queixo, a bochecha, os mamilos, tudo, qualquer lugar era um alvo fácil para o _barman._

Jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando o corpo ao sentir o clímax vir. Seu corpo foi sacudido pela sensação eletrizante. Os jatos sujaram seu abdômen agora molhado do banho e de suor, juntamente com os de Shizuo, que vieram logo depois. Exausto, jogado de qualquer modo na cama, sorriu cansado para o outro, adorara aquelas sensações avassaladoras.

Já o Heijiwara se encontrava levemente arfante, com a testa franzida e os olhos semicerrados, fitando-o em dúvida. Não dava para saber o que ele pensava, mas parecia estar analisando o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Alguns poucos minutos depois Izaya abriu um miúdo sorriso para o outro, iria dizer que precisavam de outro banho, mas foi surpreendido pela carranca de Shizuo. Iria perguntar o que houve, porque ele estava daquele modo depois de terem feito sexo, mas quando o corpo grande se esfregou levemente no seu, e o falo anteriormente adormecido dele mostrou-se acordado, riu.

Empurrou Shizuo, que hesitou, mas deixou-se levar, caindo sentado na cama. O moreno deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios antes de virar, ficando de joelhos na cama e empinando o bumbum para o loiro, se insinuando.

Sem perder tempo Shizuo fez o que era necessário: preparou sua entrada para recebê-lo. Izaya nem sabia o que esperar, por isso se sobressaiu quando sentiu os dedos rápidos deslizarem em si. Mas foi surpreendido quando, rosnando que não aguentava mais aquilo, logo o Heijiwara lhe segurava pela cintura, o penetrando, entrando aos poucos por completo em si.

O que era aquela sensação? Sentia-se sendo cortado ao meio, e lágrimas teimosas fugiram de seus olhos. Se soubesse que doía daquele jeito teria evitado, mas agora que estava feito, teria que aguentar.

Logo Shizuo se mexia, entrando e saindo de dentro de si. Era forte, firme, presente e avassalador; não se imaginava fazendo aquilo, mas agora que acontecia, não havia para onde fugir. As mãos em sua cintura o submetiam ao movimento, e enquanto era puxado para trás, o loiro ia para frente, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem e a excitação rolar no ar.

Aos poucos todo aquele incômodo e a ardência se transformaram em uma sensação reconfortante que, aos poucos, se tornou abrasadora, transformando-o.

Os gemidos roucos e contidos de Shizuo influenciaram os longos e altos de Izaya, que apertava os lençóis entre seus dedos com aflição e rendição. Aos poucos gemia mais alto, mais forte, mais deliberadamente, com mais luxúria. Aos poucos se deixava dominar, navegar, sussurrar frases incoerentes.

Mas não foi aos poucos que sentiu seu clímax vir pela segunda vez. O que sentiu foi uma onda profunda e embriagante, que passou por todos os pelos de seu corpo até sair em seu falo, sujando a cama abaixo de si.

Seu corpo mole foi segurado por Shizuo que, penetrando-o mais duas vezes, também se derramou, mas no interior do mais novo. Ambos caíram na cama, exaustos, satisfeitos. O corpo do Heijiwara sobre o do informante, arfante, e nenhum dois quis que aquilo acabasse rápido.

Quando sua respiração normalizou, Shizuo jogou o corpo para o lado e abraçou possessivamente a cintura do moreno, não recebendo nenhuma reação e deduzindo que ele dormira. Beijou a nuca exposta antes de cobri-los com o cobertor quentinho.

Os dois estavam parados um a lado do outro, quietos. Shizuo tomava um copo de água enquanto seu irmão mais novo, Kasuka, enchia a xícara de café para si.

Ele havia acabado de chegar e olhara com indiferença para a pequena bagunça do irmão mais velho, algo raro dele fazer.

— Você está com alguém — disse indiferente, conhecedor do irmão, ignorando o fato do outro estar só de cueca, com o corpo todo marcado e molhado. Shizuo engasgou com a frase repentina, mas nada negou, apenas colocou o copo dentro da pia e rumou ao quarto.

— Se já sabe não terá porquê entrar no quarto — e sem esperar nada, fechou a porta, deixando o irmão lá, com seu jeito quieto e introvertido.

Encarando a porta por onde o irmão havia passado, deu de ombros, deixando a sacola que havia trazido em cima da mesa e saindo, seu irmão tinha companhia, não precisaria de si naquela noite.


End file.
